


Tabula rasa

by Charaa



Category: Loveless
Genre: Drama, F/F, Femslash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charaa/pseuds/Charaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>а казачок-то, засланный (с) =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tabula rasa

**Author's Note:**

> Tabula rasa (лат. «чистая доска»)

\- Мне просто надо с кем-то поговорить…  
\- Хитоми, вы позволите мне так вас называть?  
\- Да, конечно.  
\- Хитоми, поймите меня правильно… Я психиатр, а вам нужен хороший психолог. Если хотите, я могу дать вам координаты нескольких моих коллег…  
\- Мои потребности настолько видны? Но я бы не хотела общаться с незнакомым человеком. Выслушать-то вы меня можете?  
\- Конечно.  
\- Я… меня считают странной. Но понимаете… я ведь и не хочу. Никогда и не с кем.  
 _Конечно, Хитоми, ведь ты Чистый Боец. Ты и не должна хотеть. Вас мало, вас ищут… Социальные службы, школьные психологи… Вот я и нашла – тебя. И никому не сказала. И не скажу_.  
\- … только раз… нет, два. Агатцума и те два мальчика. Знаете, это было странно…  
 _Подобное тянется к подобному. Ты, Хитоми, почувствовала другого Чистого Бойца и другую Жертву и Пару._  
Агатцума не мог не понять кто перед ним, но молчит. Не говорит и не скажет. Не хочет такой жизни, как у себя. Интересно, сказал бы, если бы перед ним стоял Боец с Именем? Или предоставил тому сходить с ума без одноименной Жертвы? А Зеро, засранцы мелкие, похоже, что-то почуяли, но не поняли что конкретно…  
\- … только дети. Я всегда хотела заботиться, видеть как они растут…  
 _Инстинкты Бойца не забить ничем. Потребность охраны, заботы… Тем более, что ты сама такой возможности лишена – ты стерильна, Хитоми. Как стерильны мутанты. Природа готова дать шанс на размножение одноименным, но не Чистым. Уроды, мутанты, выродки… даже среди своих. Зато способные прожить всю жизнь даже не подозревая кто они есть._  
Какая шея… Твоя блузка... такая восхитительно старомодная… Целовать твою шею…  
Как же я вас ненавижу – всех. Я не забыла ничего. Не забыла, как шагнула в огонь мама. Одно лишь тихое «Иди».  
Двадцать лет, как один день, и теперь я знаю очень много. Как и понимаю, что убивать Пары это тупик. Убийцу найдут и очень быстро. Охотники на ведьм долго не живут.   
\- Еще чая, Хитоми?  
\- Да, пожалуйста.  
 _Белый фарфор… Целовать твои пальцы…_  
Поэтому теперь - я часть этой системы. И я жду.  
Но меня есть ты, Хитоми. И когда-то, ты также шагнешь, подчиняясь моему, уже моему, «Иди». Мой дар богов, мой чистый лист…  
\- До среды, Кацуко?  
 _Целовать твои плечи…_  
\- До среды, Хитоми. 


End file.
